Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a portable device controlling an unmanned aerial vehicle and a method of controlling therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
An unmanned aerial vehicle indicates a remotely operated aircraft without being boarded by a person. Recently, the unmanned aerial vehicle is used for various ways including a military purpose. More specifically, a use of the unmanned aerial vehicle is diversifying in flying a dangerous region in place of a manned aerial vehicle, capturing a surrounding image and the like. And, the use of the unmanned aerial vehicle is gradually increasing as a quadcopter widely known as a drone.
As the use of the unmanned aerial vehicle is diversified, various methods of controlling the unmanned aerial vehicle are emerging. As an example, such a remote control device as a remote controller is used as the remote control device controlling the unmanned aerial vehicle.
And, the unmanned aerial vehicle can capture a video image or a still image for a real object. In this case, the remote control device can capture an image for a target object using the unmanned aerial vehicle. Yet, recently, a portable device is used as the remote control device controlling the unmanned aerial vehicle. In this case, it is required for the portable device to perform a method of performing an operation via collaboration with the unmanned aerial vehicle. And, the portable device can generate a 3D image using a plurality of images. In this case, it is required for the portable device to perform a method of generating a 3D image via collaboration with the unmanned aerial vehicle.